


Let Me Win (Red VII)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and his girlfriend visit Marvey at their house in the Hamptons. Games are played, brothers talk and there's smut, too!</p><p>Set a couple of weeks before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2170401">Red II</a> but can be read as a stand-alone, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Win (Red VII)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a fill for challenge #8 (how many more chances are you going to give that kid) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com).
> 
> For naias, as always!
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Mike grins and casts a smug glance over the table and all the small blocks of wood covering its surface in a chaotic pattern. He raises his eyebrows and leans to the side a bit, peeking under the table and letting his eyes wander to a couple of blocks that have flown a little further across the dining room floor when the tower collapsed under Harvey's touch. Still grinning, he sits up again and pokes Harvey's arm with his index finger, looking at him expectantly.

"Jeez, Harvey! How many more chances are you going to give that kid?" Marcus leans back in his chair and shoots Harvey an exasperated look.

They took the empty plates to the kitchen about an hour ago and Marcus had suggested a game of after dinner Jenga. To Mike's utter surprise, a huge smile had spread over Harvey's face and he'd gone to fetch a box full of wooden blocks from the bottom drawer of the living room cupboard. His smile had faded during the cause of the game, though – with every time the tower had collapsed after he'd pulled out a block or placed one on top of the pile.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Mike furrows his brow and bends down to pick up one of the blocks from the floor. "Wait, _what?_ " He looks over to Marcus, who's pursing his lips and trying to catch Harvey's gaze. "Are you saying he let me win?"

"This man," Marcus says and places his hand on his brother's upper arm. "This man here is the second best Jenga player I've ever seen."

Harvey rolls his eyes and tries to shrug off Marcus' hand. "I'm not—"

"And I know for a fact that he could go at least three more stories without breaking a sweat, let alone the tower." He balls his hand into a loose fist and bumps Harvey's shoulder. "So, yes – I think it's pretty safe to say he let you win. _Kid._ "

Mike turns around to face Harvey, his mouth gaping in mock outrage. " _You—_ " He throws the block at Harvey and grins when Harvey fails to catch it.

Harvey's lips curl into a dazzling smile and he reaches out to ruffle Mike's hair. "Don't pout, rookie," he teases. "I can't help it that you're making me all nervous and jittery! I—"

"Sunny," Mike interrupts Harvey with ostentation and turns to Marcus' girlfriend. "Wanna come outside with me for a while, take Pepper for a walk? I could show you the boat or something. In any case – I'm not going to spend _another minute_ in the same room with such a cheating, lying, _manipulative—_ " He gestures towards Harvey and rises from his chair.

Sunny nods, gets up as well and wraps her arms around Marcus from behind. She kisses the top of his head and nuzzles his hair. "You boys okay on your own for a while?"

" _Please!_ " Marcus and Harvey huff at the same time and Mike smacks the back of Harvey's head.

"Pepper! Pepsy, come on!" Mike calls and the dog leaps from underneath the dining table where he's been lying all through dinner and the game, completely unfazed by all the ruckus going on above him. "We're going for a walk, come on!" He bows down and kisses Harvey softly, but Harvey cups the back of his head and turns the kiss into a more passionate one for a couple of moments.

They break apart, smiling. Mike runs his thumb over Harvey's cheek and nods.

Harvey can hear Mike and Sunny giggle as they put on their windbreakers in the entrance hall and he only turns his head back to his brother after the front door has fallen shut behind them.

Marcus grins at him and shakes his head.

" _What?_ " Harvey runs his hand over his mouth and rises. "You better come and help me with those dishes." He nudges Marcus' shoulder and leaves for the kitchen where he lets the sink run full of water and rolls up his sleeves. Softly humming under his breath, he lets their plates sink into the foamy water and reaches for the dishwashing brush.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day," Marcus grins and rolls up his sleeves as well, casting a sideways look at Harvey.

"What," Harvey asks, raising his eyebrows. "Me doing the dishes?" 

"No," Marcus shakes his head as he reaches for the drying towel. "You letting someone win. _At Jenga._ " He takes a dripping plate from Harvey's hands and starts to dry it off. "Someone who isn't _me_. At age seven."

"Hmm," Harvey grunts noncommittally and hands Marcus another plate. He purses his lips and shoves his sleeves up over his elbows. 

"You got it bad, big brother," Marcus nods and nudges Harvey's arm with his shoulder. "You're head over heels."

"Shut up, kiddo," Harvey barks mockingly and splashes some dishwater at Marcus. "Or I'll make you sleep in the bathtub."

"Like you would!" Marcus smacks the towel against Harvey's arm and grins.

"Oh, but I _would_ ," Harvey smiles maliciously. "Or on the patio. _Without_ a blanket."

"Like you _could_ ," Marcus mutters under his breath and earns himself another splash of water.

They finish the washing up in silence and when Marcus has put the last pan on the drying rack, Harvey takes a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the kitchen cabinet. 

He motions for Marcus to sit down and they get settled at the kitchen table. At that moment Harvey's cell phone pings, signaling an incoming message. It's a selfie of Mike and Sunny, wine glasses in their hands, taken on board of the _Eos_. _Having fun without you - will be a while_ , it says in the caption. Harvey shows the screen to Marcus and both men grin.

Harvey pours them a drink and shoves one glass across the table to where Marcus is sitting. "Here," he says. "You'll like it. It's good."

"Dad's glasses," Marcus muses, picking up his drink and turning the glass around in his hands. 

"Yeah," Harvey nods and takes a swig.

"I miss him," Marcus says and raises his glass before he sips on his drink.

"Yeah," Harvey says again and sets down his glass. "Me too." He picks his drink up again after a moment of silence and knocks it back in one quick motion. Marcus mirrors his action and Harvey refills both their glasses.

"So," Harvey says, tilting his head. "How's it going?"

"Good," Marcus nods slowly. "I'm—I'm stable. Sunny is… She's a blessing, really. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Good," Harvey replies, locking eyes with his brother. "That's good."

"Yeah," Marcus smiles and takes a small sip from his glass. "It is. _Very good_ , even." He tilts his head and grins broadly. "And you?"

They talk about work for a while, Harvey's and Marcus', and Marcus invites Harvey and Mike to the orchestra's next concert in October. Harvey tells Marcus about the boat, the Eos, and how his and Mike's first sailing trip almost ended in a complete disaster. 

They laugh a lot and when Harvey gets up and takes two cigars from a cupboard in the pantry, Marcus knows that Harvey is slightly inebriated. Not drunk, Harvey never gets drunk, but Marcus decides to broach a subject again that had been cut short earlier.

"So," he says, clipping the cigar Harvey has handed him. "Mike."

A content grin spreads over Harvey's face as he prepares his own cigar. He refills their glasses once more. "Yeah," he grins. "Mike."

They light their cigars and take a few slow puffs. "He's doing you good," Marcus says and leans back in his chair.

Harvey nods and props himself up on his elbows on the wooden table, sleeves still rolled up. "I know." He takes a drag from his cigar and closes his eyes. "I never thought—" clears his throat and reaches for his drink. "I'm going to ask him to marry me," he mumbles around the edge of his glass before he takes another long swallow.

"What?" Marcus sputters and nearly chokes on the cigar's smoke. "You— _what?_ "

"You heard what I said." Harvey frowns and sets down his glass again. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. 

"Yeah," Marcus grins and reaches across the table to slap Harvey's shoulder. "I heard, but—But I can't believe that you're actually—" He takes a deep breath and tries to catch Harvey's gaze. " _Really?_ "

"Yeah, _really_ ," Harvey says and locks eyes with his brother. "I even bought a ring. Cartier," he adds when Marcus raises his eyebrows in a mockingly questioning gesture. "Little red box and all."

"You _sap_!" Marcus takes another draw from his cigar and reaches for the scotch bottle to pour them another drink. "Good for you!" He raises his glass, grinning, and motions for Harvey to do the same. "I'm happy for you, Harvey. I really am."

"Yeah," Harvey replies and clinks glasses with the other man. "Me too. I am. Happy. It's disgusting, really."

Marcus nods and makes a teasing remark about who's going to wear white – in response to which Harvey takes the glass from Marcus' hand and drains it. He puts out his cigar in the ashtray before he picks up Marcus' and does the same. Then he rises and carries their glasses over to the sink.

"Time for bed," he says sternly, furrowing his brow, and slaps Marcus on the back. "Come on, Marky."

Marcus nods and follows Harvey up the stairs to the upper floor. They stop in the hallway for a moment before they withdraw to their respective bedrooms. "I'm glad we came over," Marcus says and pulls Harvey in for a quick, awkward hug.

"Yeah, me too," Harvey says and ruffles Marcus' hair. "Good night. We should leave pretty early tomorrow, so breakfast at seven."

"Nighty-night," Marcus chimes and flashes Harvey a cheeky grin. "And sweeeeet dreams."

Harvey rolls his eyes and closes the bedroom door behind himself. He undresses quickly, brushes his teeth and washes his face. He slips on a worn-out t-shirt and a pair of boxers and slides under the covers, a low, languorous buzzing in his ears. He rolls onto his back and rests his right hand on his chest. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

"Mike," he says and his voice sounds strange in his ears, so he clears his throat and tries again. "Michael James Ross, will you—" He runs his hand over his face and shakes his head. "Silly," he mutters under his breath. "Silly—" Taking another deep breath, he brings his hand to his chest again. "Mike, please—" He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and clenches his hands into fists for a second or two. "Michael James Ross, will you marry me?" It's nothing more than a whisper in the night, but after he's said it, Harvey exhales and his body relaxes. He turns to his side with a faint smile on his lips. 

Harvey has already drifted into a light sleep when Mike enters their bedroom, the wooden floorboards creaking quietly underneath his bare feet. He undresses as silently as he can and lays his clothes onto the chair in the corner before retreating to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He slips beneath the covers next to Harvey and snuggles up to the other man, spooning him from behind, burying his nose in Harvey's hair and running his hand down Harvey's side.

"Hmmmm," he hums quietly and noses at the nape of Harvey's neck, drinking in his scent. He reaches around Harvey's body and slips his hand into Harvey's boxers, cupping his dick lightly. He smiles against Harvey's skin when he feels Harvey hardening a little against his palm.

Harvey slowly comes back to his senses, feeling a delicious warmth at his groin. His hips languidly push into that warmth and a low moan escapes his lips. There's the tip of a tongue running along his neck and a solid hot weight against his back. "Hmmmm," he murmurs, drowsily. "'Tis nice…"

Mike pushes against him and through the thin layers of cloth separating the two of them he can feel the other man's erection nudging against his the crack of his ass. He pushes back gently and wiggles his hips a little, causing Mike to moan with pleasure.

He turns around in Mike's arms, smiling, and, eyes still closed, touches his lips to Mike's in a soft, slow kiss. "Hmmmm," he hums again, playfully biting at Mike's lower lip. " _Very_ nice—"

"You feel so good," Mike whispers against Harvey's lips.

Harvey smiles and tangles his legs with Mike's, bringing their groins together. "Did you have a good time with Sunny?"

"Yeah," Mike's breathing hitches when their erections touch through their boxers. "She's a lot of fun."

"Hm-hm," Harvey answers, nibbling along Mike's throat and pushing his hips forward a little. "Marcus likes you."

"Ah," Mike moans as their bodies find a slow, undulating rhythm. "I—He's great." He buries his face against Harvey's chest and cups his ass, pulling Harvey against himself. "If Sunny doesn't want him anymore, I'll take him."

Harvey wraps his arms around Mike and pulls him close, moaning at the tantalizing pressure on his dick. 

"But he can't have you," he breathes against Mike's throat and teases the sensitive skin with his tongue and teeth. "You're mine."

"Yeah," Mike moans and reaches for the hems of Harvey's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. "Yours."

When Harvey has taken off Mike's t-shirt and their naked chests and stomachs touch, both men hold their breaths for a moment, squeezing their eyes shut at the same time.

"Show me," Mike whispers and tries to reach down to take off his boxers, but Harvey holds him close.

"Mine," he groans into Mike's ear and pushes his groin firmly against Mike's, causing both of them to moan again. He lets go of Mike and quickly takes off his boxers before he pulls Mike's down as well.

Mike spreads and bends his legs at the knees and Harvey kneels between them, leaning sideways to retrieve the lube from the bedside table's drawer. He opens the tube and squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers.

He takes his time preparing Mike, opening him up carefully, loosening him with slick, probing touches. When Mike is ready, he coats himself with lube, moaning at the sensation of his slippery fingers around his rock-hard dick.

Harvey slides into Mike with one languid thrust of his hips and when he's fully sheathed, he stills and pulls Mike's head up for a long, passionate kiss. He runs his tongue over Mike's lips, explores Mike's mouth thoroughly and tugs at Mike's lower lip with his teeth. When Mike's legs wrap around his waist, he brings his hands around Mike's torso and pulls him close, holding him tight.

"Don't move," Harvey whispers when Mike starts to rock his hips against his. "Don't. Move."

Mike nods and bites his lips, breathing rapidly through his nose. "I'll try."

Harvey closes his eyes and feels Mike's heat around him, surrounding him, challenging him to fuck into it, to bury himself in that tempting tightness again and again. He can feel himself growing even harder inside of Mike, he can feel the blood pulsing in his dick and he can feel the urge, the _need_ to move, to thrust, becoming stronger with every breath he takes.

"Harvey, please," Mike whispers against his temple, his voice raw with desire. " _Please—_ "

Harvey shakes his head when Mike tightens around him and shifts his hips ever so slightly. "No," he breathes. "Not yet. _Not yet—_ "

"Okay," Mike moans and takes a shaky breath. "Okay…"

They stay like that for a while and only when Harvey can't take it anymore, only when he can feel that Mike is a hot, trembling mess underneath him, falling apart in his arms, only then he starts to move. Slowly at first, withdrawing and pushing in again in long, steady strokes. He increases the speed of his thrusts only marginally from time to time, changing the rhythm subtly whenever he thinks they can't take it anymore. Mike is _burning_ around him and he thinks of stopping more than once, thinks of drawing it out _just a little longer_ , but he can't, he just _can't_ , so he continues his movements, willing himself _not to come just yet._

Mike is just as close, Harvey can feel it, he can feel Mike's heart beating wildly in his chest, he can feel Mike's pulse fluttering against his lips and he can feel Mike clenching around him again and again. He knows that Mike's panting is _the effect_ , the effect of his effort of holding back, of trying so hard _not to come just yet—_

And he's just _so_ turned on by that, so fucking _turned on_ , and he knows, he just _knows_ that if Mike does that just one more time, if he tightens around him like that _just one more time_ , if he takes _just one more breath like that—_

"Mike," Harvey whispers and stills all movement, clutching Mike firmly to his chest. "Mike, come for me…" He rolls his hips the tiniest bit and the low moan that escapes Mike's lips vibrates through both of their bodies like a promise. "Show me—Mike—"

He stays completely still and listens to Mike's breathing hitching and then speeding up, he listens to Mike's panting and his short, staccato moans and when Mike's back arches, when Mike pushes, presses, _fucks_ against him, again and again, he holds his breath and tightens his embrace even more and moans _Mike—_

Mike tenses and goes almost rigid in Harvey's arms there for a moment and when he moves again, Harvey can feel Mike's dick twitching between their stomachs and he can feel hot strands of come spurting against his skin and Mike is screaming silently against his throat and his tongue flutters against Harvey's sweaty skin and then Mike grows so impossibly tight around Harvey, so _impossibly, unbearably tight—_

And while the last ripples of Mike's orgasm run through him, Harvey lets go. He tries to keep his eyes open, tries to keep looking at Mike, but he can't. He squeezes his eyes shut so tightly he sees white light and he presses his forehead against Mike's shoulder and pants his release against Mike's heaving, sweaty chest, emptying himself deep inside of Mike, spurting and trembling until his climax finally, _finally_ ebbs. 

Mike's arms are around him, stroking over his back, running up and down his spine and along his sides, causing him to shiver over and over again. 

"God, Harvey," Mike whispers. "That was—"

"Yeah," Harvey lifts his heavy head and locks eyes with a slightly disoriented Mike. "You could say that." He runs his fingertips over Mike's face, his temples, his cheeks, his well-kissed, swollen lips and down his throat. "You're so beautiful," he whispers and kisses Mike's lips gently. "And you're all mine."

"I love you," Mike murmurs and kisses Harvey in return. "So much – and _you_ are all _mine_."

Harvey grins and places another kiss on Mike's lips. He carefully slips from Mike's body and gathers the younger man into his arms. "Hmmm," he hums against Mike's temple and closes his eyes. "One of us should get up and get a towel or something."

"Yeah," Mike whispers and yawns. "In a moment."

"Okay." Harvey tightens his embrace and kisses Mike's hair. "Okay. But don't fall asleep on me." 

"Won't," Mike yawns again and snuggles up closer against Harvey's side. "Still can't believe you let me win, though."

"Oh, shush," Harvey grins. "You can have your revenge tomorrow. With Scrabble." 

Mike throws an arm over Harvey's chest and opens one eye, finding Harvey's gaze. "I will _never_ let you win at Scrabble," he says and pinches Harvey's nipple gently.

Harvey catches Mike's hand and brings it to his lips. "Okay," he whispers, smiling, and kisses Mike's knuckles. "Okay."

 

~fin


End file.
